It is known from the prior art to manufacture dental prostheses for example by laser sintering. In the process, for example a metal powder is locally melted so that it solidifies upon cooling in the molten area. In this manner, a three-dimensional dental prosthesis can be manufactured by applying powder in layers and subsequently selectively sintering the same. A disadvantage of this method is that normally step-like or very rough surfaces result from the application of material in layers and subsequent local sintering. The precision desired for dental prostheses can often not be achieved.
It is furthermore known from the prior art to mill dental prostheses out of solid material. By this method, dental prostheses of sufficiently high precision can be made. In this process, however, material consumption can be considerable, so that the manufacture is cost-intensive.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing dental prostheses, a method for creating a data record and a computer-readable medium by which dental prostheses can be manufactured. Preferably this is accomplished according to the invention less expensively and at the same time with sufficiently high precision.